dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Goblin
Norman Virgil Osborn (ノーマン・ヴァージル・オズボーン, Nōman Vājiru Ozubōn), is a former ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, head CEO of OsCorp, and the husband of Norma Orborn as well as the father of Harry and Harriet Osborn. After being exposed to a chemical formula, he turned to supervillainy known as the Green Goblin (グリーン・ゴブリン, Gurīn Goburin), terrorizing New York City, and created the various supervillains to take on Spider-Man and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, making him one of their greatest arch-foes along with Shredder, Venom and Doctor Octopus. "Green Goblin doesn't take orders from insects. Green Goblin SWATS THEM INTO OBLIVION!" :—Green Goblin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Norman Osborn): Alan Rachins (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Green Goblin): Steven Weber (English), Kunihiko Yasui (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Norman Osborn Norman Osborn is a caucasian male with blue eyes and auburn hair. He wears a blue business suit with a purple shirt underneath and a purple tie, blue pants and black shoes. As Green Goblin *Hair Color: Auburn *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 185lbs. (84kg.) Attributes: Gallery File:Norman_osborn_by_spiedyfan.png|Norman Virgil Osborn. Background Personality Norman Osborn is a mischievious man and greeds on money. He takes any purpose to improve his business including stealing others work. He is known to never apologize to people. He has a tendency to insult others as lower beings and sees himself as a higher position. Norman Osborn seems to have a calculated mind. He has a extreme distaste for his plans being foiled or executed in a way that is not the way he planned. Norman is very impatient, as shown when Octavius told him he would need a few months to construct a whole army for him, but Norman demanded something by that night. He has also shown as well that he can solve his problems with money as shown when he leaves a depressed Harry by himself with a thousand dollars. He has shown to have greed of power, capturing Spider-Man and 4 mutant turtles for several months trying to take his DNA and create a army of it, acting like a psychopath. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chameleon Family *Norma Osborn/She-Goblin (wife) *Harry Osborn (son) *Harriet Osborn (daughter) *Carnage (creation) Neutral *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter Rivals *Shredder *Hum *Tombstone *Silvermane Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Phil Coulson *Splinter *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Spider-Man *April O'Neil *Kraang Powers and Abilities As Norman Osborn Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. As Green Goblin Green Goblin has enhanced Osborn mental capacities and creative talents. Although Osborn was highly intelligent before and was a gifted inventor and chemist, the formula pushed his intellect well into the realm of genius. Green Goblin has fortified Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. Green Goblin has also increased the overall efficiency of Osborn's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Green Goblin has also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. Green Goblin rides on what he calls his Goblin Glider, capable of great maneuverability and speeds. The glider contains a variety of weapons including an arsenal of Pumpkin Bombs, Razor Bats, and the Gobweb cannon. The Green Goblin has created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature Jack-o'-Lantern and Pumpkin Bombs. The Goblin usually carries these in his glider. The Green Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. The Green Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency green-colored electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. Powers *'Genius Intelligence': Green Goblin has enhanced Norman's mental capacities and creative talents. Although Norman was highly intelligent before and was a gifted inventor and chemist, the formula pushed his intellect well into the realm of genius. *'Superhuman Strength': Green Goblin has fortified Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 9 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Green Goblin has also increased the overall efficiency of Norman's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Green Goblin has also fortified all of Norman's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Norman can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Norman does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Norman survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. *'Superhuman Agility': Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. *'Expert Marksman': As the Green Goblin, Norman used various handheld throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he would throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. *'Skilled Combatant': He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. Strength level Weaknesses He is incredibly egotistical, and can be taken advantage of through vast underestimation of his opponents. Equipment Gadgets Weapons *'Explosives': The Green Goblin has created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature versions of Pumpkin Bombs and Jack-o'-Lanterns. Green Goblin usually carries these in his glider. These all emit a sound similar to a shriek when they explode. **'Jack-o'-Lanterns': ** Pumpkin Bombs: **'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignite almost soundlessly and release enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. **'Smoke/Gas': He also carries a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which are surrounded by a light plastic mantle that flutter like a wraith when the bomb is thrown. Other gas bombs emit hallucinogenic gases, and others release a specially concocted gas that can even neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. *'Gobwebs': *'Razor Bats': The Green Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. *'Electric Gloves'; The mechanical gloves that could disperse tazer-like effects. **'Electrical Discharges': The Green Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They have the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. *'Goblin Gas Missiles': Missiles that contain the gas that also transformed Norman into Green Goblin. Meant more to turn people into goblins than to kill them. Transportation *'Goblin Glider': The Green Goblin rides on what he calls his "goblin glider" (that he created), capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It is capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load will exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls are behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider is steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots lock into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. Gallery History Past Synopsis Norman created his comnapy OsCorp and earned billions of dollars. He also stole the inventions of Adrian Toomes. See also External links *Green Goblin Wikipedia *Green Goblin Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Goblins Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Osborn Family Category:OsCorp Category:Businesspeople Category:Geniuses Category:Chemists Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Technologists Category:Conquerors Category:Teleporters Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Durability Category:Stamina Category:Reflexes Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Insane Category:Marvel Universe Characters